


Ovation ?

by SunSnake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Sad, because I'm not capable of writing something happy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSnake/pseuds/SunSnake
Summary: Le monde est un theatre et les hommes sont seulement des acteurs.
Kudos: 1





	Ovation ?

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, donc il y aura des erreurs quelque part. Si vous les trouvez, n'hésitez pas à me les indiquer, afin que je puisse les corriger! Merci beaucoup!  
> Cela dit, bonne lecture!

Les hommes ne sont qu’acteurs, dans ce théâtre  
Qui est le monde. Sur ces planches éclairées  
Et très lumineuses, ils ont différents rôles  
Qu’ils doivent jouer et parties à réciter.

Ils montent sur scène et ils prononcent des mots.  
Ils continuent et ils chantent et ils dansent.  
Ils font de leur mieux, pour ne pas être oubliés.  
Pour faire garder à l’esprit leurs personnages.

Puis ils se retirent et ils saluent le public.  
Une phrase d’adieu, des gestes ou des larmes.  
La lumière s’éteint et ils disparaissent.

Les hommes ne sont qu’acteurs, dans ce théâtre  
Qui est le monde. Mais tandis qu’ils jouaient sur  
Ces planches, quelqu’un les a jamais acclamés ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce poème vous a plu! Si ça vous chante, dites moi qu'est-ce que vous en pensez!  
> À la prochaine!


End file.
